An Adventurous Lunar Love Story
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: The sequel to A Lunar Love Story! it will be more adventures with the cute couples you know and love! and a few others i like and will throw in!
1. Intro

This is the sequel to A Lunar Love Story! it will be for adventure like then romance but still has love in it. i will not be posting four chaps at a tie this time becuase it is not finished like the last one. i a posting this as i write it so i hope i can do a chapter a week. as long as school and life don't get in the way. my chapters might be shorter or longer depending on whats going on so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this new story!


	2. Getting Help with plans

Chapter 1: Getting Help with plans

It didn't take long for Dan to get the idea of marriage in his head. As usual Discord was on the same path of thinking. It didn't help that the princess sisters were also thinking of their futures at the same time, or that they were hinting to the guys more than was necessary for them to get the hints. So once again Dan set to thinking of plans of how to amaze Luna. He was with Discord in the maze like always. The two were bouncing ideas off of each other but were having little luck with ideas.

"Ok so what do you think would be a good idea? I am running out of ideas." Dan shrugged at Discord's question. "I am running low on good ideas to. Plus we still need to get the rings!" Discord face palmed. "Don't remind me. It is hard to get a ring in secret when everyone knows you and can't keep quiet about it." Dan nodded and sighed. "Ya it really isn't fun being popular in this case. Wait! Do you think we could just make our own rings?" Discord shrugged. "I don't know how when even I can't make real gems out of thin air."

Dan frowned and then thought back to the days of watching his friends when he thought they were just a show. He remembered something he knew could help them. "I got it! We need to go to Ponyvil to see Rarity!" Dan spread his wings and flew up to the castle with a confused Discord following. "Um may I ask what you want with miss Rarity? How can se help us with making rings? She makes clothes not rings." Dan smiled and turned his head back to look at his friend. "With what on them?" Discord froze up as the answer hit him. "You are a ginuse! Let's go tell the girls we have to leave on a mission!" Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Where do you think I am going?"

Dan and discord found the sisters in the throne room talking. Dan jogged up with a grin on his face. It always made him happy to see his love Luna. Just as Discord loved seeing Celestia. "Hey girls! I am here to tell you Discord and I got called out on a mission and we don't know when we will return." Luna frowned knowing Dan would have to leave her side for any amount of time. Dan jogged up to her and the two shared a passionate kiss before Dan smiled. "Don't worry it's not dangerous. It is just something that needs to be done. I will be back before you know it. Love you." Luna kissed Dan again. "I love you to. Be safe"

Dan turned to Discord as he was ending his goodbye to Celestia. "Alright are you ready to go?" Discord nodded and the two teleported away to Ponyvil. Luna just looked at her sister with a frown. "I hate when he has to go without me." Celestia nodded. "I know the feeling dear sister. But the way they were happy about it makes me wonder what they are up to." Luna perked up. "You are right! They were acting strange for having to leave us behind weren't they?" The sisters sat there talking about what the boys could be up to, but had to give up because they ran out of ideas.

Dan teleported himself in front of Rarity's boutique with Discord appearing next to him. Dan nocked on the door and then walked in. a voice Dan knew well came from the back room. "I will be out in a minute darling, please be patient." Dan smiled and knew if he spoke he wouldn't have to be patient because Rarity would come running, not wanting to keep royalty waiting. A few minutes later a happy looking Rarity came walking into the main room. When she saw who was waiting for her she froze, she then proceeded to do her usual clean up when Dan showed up.

"Please calm yourself Rarity! Like I always tell you, there is no need to work yourself up on my account." As usual Rarity calmed down on the throwing thing around the room, but she did not stop cleaning up. "But my dear you should give a lady more warning for when you are going to arrive so that I may have this done ahead of time." Discord just laughed. "Always so uptight aren't you?" Rarity rose her nose and turned away from Discord. "I am not. And what is he doing in my shop? Come to ruin my beautiful work once again?" Dan laughed as Discord folded his arms and turned away from her.

Dan broke into the conversation before a fight could break out. "Discord and I have come here for your help. We need to locate the perfect gems to give to Luna and Celestia. And you are one of the few ponies I know that can use the gem locating spell. It is one of the few spells I can't get right. And Discord can't make real gems. So we need you and maybe Spike's help to locate and dig up some special gems. Will you help us?" Rarity had turned around and was listening intently to Dan's explanation. "Why of course I will help royalty with this lovely little task!"

Dan jumped with joy. "Great! Thank you so much! And you and Spike can keep all of the gems that we find and don't want to use." Rarity beamed with happiness. "That is very kind of you. And that saves me from having to go out again later and find more." Dan smiled and turned to the door. "Can you be ready in about an hour?" Rarity nodded. "Good we will return with Spike by then. Then we can head out. I have a place I would like to try and look first." Dan and Discord left so that Rarity could get ready.

The two friends walked to the library to find Spike and ask for his help. Dan entered the Library and was greeted by Spike. The baby dragon had grown quite a bit and was now the size of a full grown pony. "Hey Dan what bring you around here? And where's Luna? You two are always together." Dan smiled. "Not on this mission. She is at home in the castle. Discord and I wanted to know if you would help us find some gems we could give to our loves. Rarity is going, and we would like you to come along to. All you really have to do is dig and talk with Rarity." Spike was already excited. "Ya I'll go! But I have a problem. Twi is lost in her reading and you know how she gets if you try and interrupt her."

Dan smiled. "Alright I got this. Discord stay here and spike and I will go tell her." Spike looked nervous. "Do I really have to go with you?" Dan nodded. "Don't worry I figured out a way to get to her without her completely ignoring or attacking you." Spike was now intreged. "Really how?" Dan walked up stairs with Spike following. "You will see." Dan found Twilight at her desk with her nose in a book as usual. Dan walked over and gently place his hoof on her tail. Dan figured out a while ago that Twi always swished her tail when she read. And if you stopped that movement it threw her off.

Spike watched in amazement. After a few seconds of Dan holding Twilight's tail she grumbled and turned to see Dan smiling down at her. Twilight jumped in surprise. It was lucky that Dan expected this and had removed his hoof before she did so it wouldn't pull on her tail. "EEP! Dang it Dan! I hate that you found that out. And it bugs me more that you use it." Dan just laughed when he saw her face. Dan's laughter had nothing on the dragon that was rolling on the floor laughing. "Man Dan you got her good!" Twi rolled her eyes and gave Spike a hard look. "It wasn't that funny. Now what did you need so bad that you had to do that?"

Dan smiled wide. "I needed to tell you I am borrowing Spike for the day. That way you didn't freak when he wasn't here later." Twi raised and eye brow at him. "Why do you need Spike?" Dan just shrugged. "I need his help with something. And Rarity is helping me so I thought he would have fun joining us." Twi's ears shot up at the last part. "Ah ha! That's the reason. And in that case yes he can go and just let me know when you get back." Spike smiled wide. "OK! And I know just how to do that now!" spike turned and ran after saying that and was laughing all the way down the stairs.

Twi puffed up. "I really wish you hadn't showed him that." Dan laughed. "Sorry Twi but I needed your attention and it is good for him to know for later." Twi frowned and sighed as Dan left the room. Dan reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Spike still laughing with Discord looking on confused. "What did you do to him up there?" Dan smirked. "I showed him Twi's weakness to habits." Discord raised an eyebrow but shrugged. The three left after that to go meet up with Rarity who was waiting outside patiently. The three walked up and greeted her.

"So darling where was this place you wanted to look for gems?" Dan gave her a weak smile. "Um I was thinking of the other side of the mountains." The other three froze for a second. Then Discord face palmed. "Of course you would want to go there." Spike was now by Rarity's side looking at her worried about this day out for the first time since hearing it. "Are we really going over there with all of those monsters?" Rarity patted Spike on the shoulder trying to calm both him and herself. "I am sure Dan has his reasons for wanting to go to that dark and dirty place."

Dan smiled. "I do. There have been no ponies mining in that area for decades. So it would only make sense that the best gems would still be there untouched. Plus that place has some of the rarest gems that any of us know of. Ever since that land was abandoned by the royal sisters all of the lands and gems have been lying in wait for us to find." The trio knew Dan was right and knew he would just go on his own if they didn't go with him. "Discord and I will make sure you two are returned safely." This calmed his friends down enough to agree. "Spike just stay by Rarity's side and keep your eyes open. That is your only real job understand." Spike agreed with no protest. This meant he would be with Rarity all day and right by her to be her hero if need be.

"Alright let's go get those gems!" with that Dan teleported the group to the other side of the mountains.


	3. The Dangers Of Gem Hunting

Chapter 2: The Dangers Of Gem Hunting

They arrived in a land that looked like a mix of desert and Everfree forest. Dan looked around and made sure the cost was clear. Spike turned around and saw something that looked like ruins behind them in the distance. "What are those? Where are we exactly?" Dan smiled wide. "Those are the ruins of the sister's old castle where you guys beat Nightmare Moon. It has some really nice old tapestries that are really pretty. It's sad to see that place and all its artifacts in such a bad shape." Rarity's intrest was peeked. "I will have to go and do something about that later."

Dan started walking forward. "Come on let's get moving to the digging site. It's only a little ways away." Discord was surprised to hear this. "I thought this was the place?" Dan shook his head. "When I was exploring last time I came here I found a better spot." Dan kept walking until the desert and rocks overcame the forest and plants. Dan walked around a corner and stopped. He held his hoof out in a welcoming motion. "Here we are. The cave of hidden gems. I read about it in the archives and was looking for it, and now found it. It will be scary but worth it." The rest of the group was confused.

"Why will it be scary?" Spike asked this with his nerves starting to get to him. Rarity was standing closer to him than before and Dan smiled after he noticed this. "It is rumored that you might have to face your fears in this cave, if you are alone. But since none of us are alone we shouldn't have that problem. Now let's get going and stay close." Spike was right next to Rarity as the two walked with her being glad he was there. "I don't think that will be a problem darling." Dan smiled as they walked into the cave. "Alright Rarity if you don't mind starting your work so we can get started. The sooner we start the sooner we leave."

She didn't hesitate after Dan said that. She walked forward using her magic to find gems and marking down where they were. Spike started to dig on the first spot but was stopped by Dan. "Just stay next to her that way if we fall behind she won't be alone. So take care of her and don't get lost." Spike saluted Dan and caught back up to Rarity. "Dear are you done digging already?" Spike shook his head and told her Dan ordered him to stay by her side. "That was very thoughtful of him. So come along Spike, we have work to do."

Dan and discord used their magic to get the gems out of the ground. The two could have been right behind the other two but Dan made him and Discord fall behind. "What are you doing? Why are you letting them go so far ahead?" Dan smiled knowingly. "Because I want them to face their fears. It is not what you think before you yell at me. I know how they feel for each other and are to scared to tell the other. So the spell on this cave will sense it also, and make them realize those feelings. Now lets keep digging." Discord couldn't believe that Dan was this creative when it came to plans of love. But he went alone with this plan knowing Dan wouldn't let them get hurt.

Dan and Discord found many gems but few they wanted to use. That was until the hit the middle of the cave. That was when Dan found a nice sized dark Sapphire and two medium sized Rubies. "Ha! Got what I need so I will help you find yours." Discord was excited that Dan found his gems, but didn't need the help because he had found his shortly before that. "No need my friend. I already found the ones I want to use." Discord held out a nice sized clear Diamond and two mediums Topaz gems. "She will love those. Good work my friend now we better hurry digging the rest of these and catch up to the other two." Discord agreed and started to work once again, just at a much faster pace so they could find their friends.

Meanwhile

Spike had noticed Dan and Discord had fallen behind and told Rarity to slow down, but she was too excited to stop now. So Spike followed close to her making sure he knew the way out. Then the two hit a dead end. "Oh and I was having so much fun." Spike sighed relived that they had to wait for Dan and Discord now. "Well it looks like we can wait here. Are you ok Rarity?" The young mare was now sitting and looking at the ground next to Spike. "Yes I am fine, just thinking is all." Spike was starting to worry about her because of the way she had spoken. "I know you better than that Rarity. What's up?"

Rarity looked over at him with a look of sadness. "I have had so much fun with you today that I don't want it to end. It is so nice to be alone with you in this cave. Scary spell or not I had fun today Spike. Thank you for being here with me." Spike was smiling from ear to ear. Then he surprised her by hugging her tightly. "I have had just as much fun with you Rarity. I wish we could do this every day." Rarity returned the hug, but when she happened to look up she screamed. Spike let go of her and spun to face what scared the one he cared for. What he saw scared him to his core.

"What is that thing?" Rarity could not answer Spike's question because she was too scared to talk. She had dug her face into his shoulder scales. "It will be ok Rarity I won't let this big ugly thing hurt you!" Spike was standing his ground against a large work like snake with clawed wings. "Go away! Leave us alone! Why can't we ever just be alone?! All you stupid monsters and even ponies always getting in the way of us being happy together!" Spike froze after saying this as he heard a gasp come from his shoulder. Rarity removed her face from Spikes should to look at him.

He was blushing after realizing what he had just blurted out. Rarity was blushing over the same thing. Until the monster laughed and began to speak. "How sweet! A dragon that loves a pony! HAHA! How do you not know that it will never work!? And you little miss pony, how do you not know this either? I can sense how you two feel for each other and I must ask you one question. What makes either of you think that would work or be accepted by anypony? Oh my. What would your friends think? I bet they would shun you both and make sure you were never to be together."

Rarity was starting to tear up. Spike was shaking his head with tears forming. Then Spike snapped at this creature in front of him. This creature that was mocking his love and saying such nonsense about his friend's reactions. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He was going to fight for them. "How dare you mock my love for Rarity! How dare you say such lies about our friends! I Love her and it would work if we wanted it to! If we were together our friends would be happy for us! They would never shun us! Now go away! And take you lies with you!"

Spike had been spewing fire with every word. Rarity couldn't believe that Spike had just said his true feelings about her, and they were the same as hers for him. She then stood up and walked next to Spike with her horn ready to fight. Spike saw her next to him with a look of determination and was happy to see her smile at him. "Spike your right! Our love will work! And our friends will be happy for us. Now let's teach this gorse lying creature a thing about our feelings!" Spike had never been so happy. He now knew how Rarity felt for him. And they were the same feeling he had for her.

Before the two could attack anything the monster started to turn into fog and disappear. "W-what is going on?" Rarity realized what happened first. "We just faced our fears. The fears we had of what the other would say about our feelings, and the ones we had about what our friends would say. And even the fears of the other one not standing by our side through the bad times. We faced our fears of our love." Spike knew she was right, and realized why Dan fell back. "Damn that Dan and his devious plans. Remind me to thank him when we see him."

Rarity smiled wide and nodded. Then she decided since Spike took the first step in telling his feeling she would take the first step in their new relationship. She turned to Spike and kissed him causing the dragon to blush and go ridged. Then he started to return to reality and then he returned the kiss happily. That was when Dan and Discord caught up to the couple. "Looks like you faced you fears better than I could have hoped. Congrats on the new relationship you two." Spike and rarity stopped kissing and turned to Dan. Rarity spoke up. "You are a jerk! But thank you for that. Without it we might not have gotten the chance to say how we felt."

Dan smiled as Discord shook his head. "I am sure you would have. It just would have taken you a lot longer. So now that you two are together and we have the gems we need to finish our project we can leave the cave. And the gems that we didn't use are outside the cave. I will teleport them to the boutique as soon as we get out of here." Rarity was grateful for that but not as much as the tricking her and Spike into telling their feelings. "Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go Rarity." The new couple walked ahead of Dan and Discord. Spike now had his Tail wrapped around Rarity's as they walked.

Dan was happy to see his plan had worked to perfection. And he did get the gems he needed for the ring for Luna. Discord was happy about the gems and about Spike and Rarity, but he was confused about one thing. So he decided to ask Dan about it. "Hey Dan. I have to ask why neither of us had to face any fears when we were in there." Dan shrugged. "It was only fears about love. And I already face my worst fear with Luna. And I am guessing you did when Celestia froze you in stone" Discord rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How did you know that?" Dan smiled knowingly. "It was rumored in my world that you did your first rant for her, and it hurt you both when she had to freeze you."

Discord was once again surprised by the knowledge of his life that Dan had. "I don't know whether to hate your knowledge of things here or be glad you do so we don't have to explain all these things." Dan shrugged. "I would be glad and leave it at that. Now let's go get the gold for the rest of our plans." The group got to the entrance where there was a pie of gems taller than Discord waiting for them. "OH MY!" Dan smiled and nodded. "Ya those are for both of you. So let's go home." Dan teleported the gems to the boutique first, then the group after that.

When the group arrived Dan and Discord started to leave. "We will leave you two love birds alone. Have fun!" Dan turned and left the two blushing lovers alone.


	4. Forging Of Rings and Plans

Chapter 3: Forging Of Rings and Plans

Dan and Discord had to sneak back into the castle to get the gold for the rings. There was plenty at the castle that nopony would miss. The hard part was getting it without their loves finding out. "Ok are you ready to get in there get the gold and get out? Ok that sounds a lot worse out loud." Discord shook his head at Dan. "Ya let's not say things like that out loud again." Dan agreed and the two teleported to the treasure room. Dan didn't know this room very well so was surprised to see that there was less treasure than he thought there would be.

Dan looked around the room and turned to Discord. "Ok what can we use?" Discord smile and walked over to a simple bar of gold. "We can just use part of this." Dan nodded and used his magic to take enough to make two rings. Dan was using a special spell to control the metal. This spell made the metal hold its shape and almost indestructible. Dan the used a similar spell on the gems to make the Sapphire to look like the moon with the Rubies next to it so that it looked like they were holding the moon. Next Dan did the same things to the Diamond and the Topaz gems but with the Diamond looking like the sun.

Then Dan took the gems and placed them carefully in the rings. Then Dan made the gold bend around the gems so that the gold accented the gems. "There that should do it! What do you think?" Dan moved the rings over so Discord could see them. "Wow I am impressed! Your sense of design is very useful in this case. They look great! The girls will love them!" Dan smiled wide with pride in his work. "Now comes the fun part. Surprising them at the right time! I already know what I am going to do what about you?" Discord shrugged. "I think I have an idea to start with but I don't really know."

Dan stepped closer and put the sun ring in Discord's paw. "Well let's get out of here before we are caught and figure out the rest." Discord nodded and the two teleported to the maze. When the two got there they hid the rings so that Luna and Celestia couldn't find them. "Alright what are the ideas you have so far?" Discord told him about a candle lit dinner and asking Celestia to marry him in the maze after dinner. "That way she is her happiest. It will surprise her more that way cus she will expect it at dinner." Dan smiled at Discords idea. "Good one. I think that will work out great for you."

Discord agreed but wanted to know what Dan's plan was. "It is a secret. You will know it when it happens but not before. I have a very nice and elaborate plan that will embarrass her and make sure everyone remembers it." Discord was slightly worried but what Dan was saying. "You know that it is hard to make me worry but you tend to do that often. Especially when you say things like that." Dan shrugged. "It is nothing bad in any way. I just know her and it will be fun to see her reaction. "

"Alright good luck with that plan then. I am going to ask Celestia tomorrow night. When will you ask Luna?" Dan smiled. "In five days after you ask Celestia. I know the sisters will expect us to do it at the same time, so I will make sure to wait and keep her in suspense." Discord face palmed. "You can be really mean sometimes you know that? And I hate to say it but I think you like chaos even more than I do!" Dan laughed. "Ya probably. I like keeping things interesting." The two laughed before they figured they should go tell the girls that they were home.


	5. According to Plan

**I figured since the last one was short id do and put up this one to. and i hope you all liked the design of the rings from the last chapter. and here is the plan Dan had kept secret!**

Chapter 4: According to Plan

Like Discord had said he had a candle lit dinner then a walk in the maze where he proposed to Celestia. Dan had snuck away from Luna just long enough to watch the proposal. He saw Discord get down on one knee and everything. But that was when he realized something he hadn't thought about yet. How do ponies actually propose!? "Shoot! I was so excited by the idea that I didn't think of the difference from having two legs and proposing and having four and doing it! Well time to ask Discord some questions and do some looking into the archives."

Dan tried to ask Discord the next day but couldn't get him away from a very happy Celestia. 'Well hope there is something on it in the archives.' Dan went there shortly after lunch and asked the pony that kept the archives in check where the books on marriage were. The pony looked surprised and then happy and personally showed Dan to the section. Dan thanks him but told him to keep it a secret. Dan even went as far as to make him Pinkie Pie promise. The pony hated that he was forced into that promise of all things, but it just showed him how serious Dan was. "Your secret is safe with me my prince."

It didn't take Dan long to find what he was looking for. It surprised him that it was much easier than he thought. "All I have to do is sit and bow my head? Huh simple." Dan put the book back and left with a spring in his step. Dan the sent out invites to a party he was having five days from then. He was only inviting a few guest though. The list was mainly close friends like the main six and other ponies from Ponyvil. Luna was starting to get suspicious when she saw the guest list. So she decided to try and get the reason for the part out of Dan.

Later that night when Dan and Luna were sitting on her balcony talking she randomly changed the topic of conversation. "So why are you having this party? And why are you inviting so few ponies?" Dan stopped and smiled as she tried to catch him off guard. "Nice try but there is nothing that I am hiding for you to find out. I just want to have a small get together with only close friends." Luna wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. "Is it to celebrate my sisters engagement to Discord?" Dan smiled wide. "That's part of it. The other part is just to celebrate the friends and love I have made here."

Luna smiled and kissed Dan. "You may act tuff sometimes but I know how soft you really are on the inside." Dan smiled. "Definitely not on the outside with you around me that's for sure." Luna giggled. "You perv." Dan just smiled back. "You know it, and enjoy it." Luna pushed Dan playfully. Then the two decided to take a flight together and enjoy the night air. It wasn't long before Dan was swimming in the beauty of Luna and her night.

The days passed and then came time for the party. Dan was excited and nervous at the same time. Only Discord knew the real reason why. Dan welcomed everyone that came and told them he was glad that they came tonight. "It will be a night to remember so have fun!" Dan and Luna danced and had fun with their friends until it was time to raise the moon. Luna raised the moon without leaving the party and everyone watched her as she worked her magic on the night sky. All were impressed at seeing the sight that few got to see. But none were as impressed as Dan always was. 'It's time.'

When Luna was done Dan used the quiet to get everyponies attention. "Everypony I have something to say. It is actually a poem. I would like to thank you for coming and say I hope you enjoy the rest of your night before I begin. You are all here because you mean the most to me and Luna and I wouldn't be where I am today without you. So thank you all. Now I shall begin my poem." Luna had come and sat next to Dan as he cleared his throat and calmed his nerves. Then Dan began in his musical quality voice he rarely used.

"iv seen u happy

iv seen u sad

iv seen u mad

and iv seen u just plain glad

but it will never be enough

i want to be with u the rest of my life

so will u be my wife"

Dan had turned to Luna as he said the last two lines. He also made the ring appear as he bowed his head. He had just proposed to Luna in front of everypony that was important to him. Luna was in shock as she listened to the poem and realized that it was truly meant for her. Then when she realized Dan had just proposed she started to tear up. Dan was starting to get nervous with Luna just staring at him but kept his position until he got his answer. Luna closed her mouth after it had fallen open in shock and smiled wide. With one quick motion, and before Dan knew what was going on, Luna put her horn through the ring and tackled Dan to the ground kissing him.

Dan returned the kiss happily and their friends broke out in cheers. When Luna finally stopped kissing Dan and let them both breathe Dan was finally able to talk. "I will take that as a yes then." The two laughed and held each other. But then Luna realized that all her friends were watching her and with knowing smiles. Luna blushed a deep crimson and got off of Dan. Dan just got up laughing as his friends approached them to congratulate them and so the mares could check out the ring. Everyone was impressed with the ring, even the guys.

Then it was Twi who asked who made it. "The workmanship is amazing! And the spell on this is strong. Dan where did you get this?" Dan smiled but that was when Rarity spoke up. "That's why you were looking for gems that day! I bet you made this yourself and used the gems you got the day you wanted my help." Dan nodded. "Yep. I learned the spells to make it and used the gems I found on the trip to create it." Luna was floored but this. "I should have known better than to think you would buy something." Dan smiled wide. "Ya that's just too easy to me. And doesn't mean as much if you can do it yourself." Luna walked over and kissed Dan once again. "You can still amaze me."

Dan smiled and the party started up once again. Dan was dancing with Luna when Spike and Rarity came up to them. Dan smiled seeing the two together. Luna hadn't heard about this yet and was surprised to see them like this. Dan decided to tell her what happened. "They got together thanks to a spell on the cave that we got the gems in. I knew how they felt and were to scared to say it. So.." Spike cut in. "So he tricked us into facing our fears of what the other would say and what our friends would think. And thanks to his scheme we have been happy and together ever since."

Luna smiled and gave Dan an accusing look. "You really are good at plans aren't you." Dan shrugged when Rarity spoke up. "And we are both very grateful for that fact." Dan bowed his head in response. "I am glad it worked out honestly. And I see things are going well. How did Twi take it when she found out? I take it she found out when she came looking for you later?" Spike and Rarity blushed and Spike rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She might have taken it better if she hadn't walked in on me and Rarity making out." Rarity nodded. "It was quite embarrassing."

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "How did she react to that?" Spike shook his head. "Don't ask. After a few hours she calmed down and like we thought she was ok with it. She just wishes she hadn't found out like that." Luna was even snickering as Dan was laughing. "Well I am glad you two are happy together. Oh! And I have to tell you about some spells I heard of in the archives that will help you two stay together. But for now party and be happy!" Spike perked up and nodded. Then he lead Rarity to the dance floor. Luna smirked at Dan. "What?" Luna shook her head. "You always have time to make sure others are happy, even when you are still making me happy. How do you do it?"

Dan shrugged. "I just try hard and care for my friends more than I do myself." Celestia had walked up and spoke up. "And that is what will make you a worthy king and worthy husband to my dear sister." Dan bowed his head. "Thanks." Celestia smiled. "No thank you for helping Discord with my ring as well. It is beautiful. You should really think of making a business out of it." Dan shook his head. "A hobby maybe, but I don't want to charge others for my work." Celestia smiled and told him to enjoy the party, and that her and Discord were going to bed.

The party was soon over with everypony having to go to bed. Dan walked with his new Fiancé to what was now their room. "Lets get some sleep so we can start planning tomorrow." Dan smiled and shook his head at Luna's excitement. "We don't have to start right away you know. Nothing is going to change my mind." Luna giggled. "I know but why wait!?" the two laughed as they settled down for the night. "Good night my love."

**And for those wondering this is my actual idea of how i want to propose. so i hope my future wife doesn't read this chapter! and yes anyone who wants to use this idea can. and if you do hope it works!**


	6. Be Prepared

Chapter 5: Be Prepared

The next morning Dan woke up with the feeling he was being watched. He quickly looked to the balcony where he saw a green flash but nothing was there. 'Why was there a green flash? What could that…NO!' Dan got up careful to try and not wake Luna. Then he ran to the window to see what was there. He saw a pony flying away in the distance. 'Ha you are really going to try this? Ok bring it on then. We will be ready.' Dan was already thinking of plans to make sure that nothing would interfere with his wedding to Luna. That was when Luna woke up and saw Dan was at the balcony instead of beside her.

She could see he was lost in thought. She was thinking that it was wedding plans, and she was half right. "Dan what are you thinking about?" Dan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Luna with a worried smile. "I have the feeling that we need to prepare for a war and not just a wedding." Luna looked shock. "But why? What makes you think this?" Dan frowned and pointed to where he saw the flash. "I woke up and saw a green flash come from here. Then when I got up I saw a random pony flying away from here. The only thing that makes a green flash like that, that I know of is a…" Luna finished his statement. "Changeling."

Dan nodded and hugged Luna. "Don't worry my love I will make sure this Wedding happens and that nopony interferes." Luna hugged Dan tightly and knew he meant what he said. "Then let us go tell my sister your plans to keep us safe." Dan nodded and walked with Luna to the eating hall where they would meet up with Celestia and Discord. The two walked close like always but without the pep in their step that they should have. Luna was starting to worry about what was going to happen and Dan was planning to keep it safe.

Celestia saw the pair who should be over the moon about being engaged walking and not looking happy, this made her worry immediately. "Dear sister what is wrong? You are still engaged aren't you?" Discord was starting to worry as well. "Dan what's up? I know that look of concentration. What happened?" Dan looked to Discord with a frown. "I saw evidence of us being watched by changelings. Which would mean Chrysalis is back for round two. And the only options are us two for the kidnapping. Because they can't keep Discord hidden and Celestia is too hard to keep hidden or impersonate."

"No, she can't be back. Why would she want to kidnap you two?" Dan just kept frowning as he spoke with Luna leaning in to him. "Because if they get married by you as us that makes them official king and queen of Equestria to rule by your side." All three of Dan's fellow rulers were shocked by this appalling news. "Oh my you are right. We cannot let this happen!" Dan raised his hoof up to calm the group. "I have already made plans to keep things going on our side. First off code names. Second is we know they will try and use the caves beneath us so we will go down there and learn how to maneuver them."

Dan contained with his ideas that would keep himself and Luna from missing their own wedding. "Ok now that we know those plans, let us start on the happy ones!" the rest of the group agreed and started talking weddings. First came times which was pretty easy. Celestia's was going to be at noon, and Luna's at midnight the next night. Then came theme, which again was easy to figure out. Who was going to do the ceremony was obvious. So most of both wedding were done by the end of lunch. The only things that had to be worked on was arrangement and guests.

The weddings were going to be held in one month so that the group would have time to prepare for both weddings and protecting them. Dan and Luna mixed spending time together with time training and learning the ins and outs of the cave all around Canterlot. It didn't take long for them to know every way in and out of the caves. Dan and Luna had just returned from the caves in record time when they went to their room. "Record time. Good job. I think we are ready for this wedding in every way now." Luna kissed him and nodded. "Definitely!"

Soon came the Day of Celestia's marriage to Discord. Dan couldn't believe it but Discord dressed in a tux and was dressed up and looking nice for his big day. Dan found it even more amusing that Discord was nervous about the whole thing. "Calm yourself my friend. I will by your side the whole time so ill step on your tail if you try and run." The two laughed knowing since Dan was Discord's best pony he really could and would do it. "I am glad you will be there with me. I may like chaos but this is a bit much for even me." Dan smiled knowing how Discord felt. "It is a big step, but one you want right?" Discord didn't hesitate in answering him. "Yes!"

The wedding went off without any interference or hindrance. Dan was even surprised at the beauty of Celestia as she walked down the aisle to her soon to be husband. Luna was brimming with pride as she wed her sister and Discord. "You may now kiss the bride!" Dan looked to Luna as Discord kissed Celestia. He gave her a look that said 'That's us soon.' And Luna smiled back at him. Then Discord and Celestia ran back down the aisle and were gone from sight. Dan walked over to Luna and kissed her. "I am happy for them." Luna nodded. "SO good so far. I just hope our wedding will be as nice and go as smoothly."

Dan kissed her again. "It will be better then anything you have seen before! Even if shit goes down and we post pone it. It will be worth the wait my love." Luna was starting to tear up from the happiness she had from both her sister's wedding and her love for Dan. Dan walked over and held her close. That was a beautiful moment that was not meant to last because little did they know they were still being watched. And that they would soon need to use the plans Dan had made.


	7. The Wedding Mash Up

Chapter 6: The Wedding Mash Up

It was mear hours before Dan and Luna were to be wed and Dan was in his old room and Luna in hers. They wanted to respect the old belief of not seeing each other until they walked down the aisle. Dan was pacing back and forth in his room. He was nervous for many reasons. The two main ones were he knew this was the time that the changelings would try things if they were going to. And more on his mind was just like Discord he was going to be making a big step soon. He was excited about that step but it was still enough to make him worry if he was really good enough for Luna.

Dan had stopped pacing and was standing lost in thought when he felt a presence on his balcony then he saw a green flash from the corner of his eye. Dan moved to face his foe. He didn't see some drown like he was expecting. He saw the queen herself, in all of her terrifying beauty. Dan was caught off guard by the sight that met his eyes. He knew what the show made the queen look like but it didn't do her true form justice. She was so much meaner, scarier, and even more… beautiful. Dan couldn't figure out what made him think she was beautiful but he couldn't help it. He was intrigued by her look.

She must have noticed the way Dan was looking at her, because she laughed out loud at the sight. "So even the mighty and loyal Dan can fall to my charms. Though I would have never thought so with my true form. Oh well I guess since you aren't really a pony to begin with you would have different tastes. I mean look at who you chose to marry." That was the wrong thing to say to Dan. He was amused with her until the last part on her statement. Then he was pissed. He might have found her attractive at first, but that only lasted until she spoke. Then Dan took a fighting stance.

"Now you are in for a fight! No one insults my Luna! I might have found you interesting and maybe even attractive at first, but now I am going to end you! And here I was going to keep you as a pet." Dan had just hit a nerve and Chrysalis took a fighting stance of her own. But Dan didn't stop there. "So I see the all mighty queen of the changelings is getting her holed hooves dirty for this one. But I have one question. Since when have you impersonated males? That desperate are you?" the queen snorted in anger. "NO! I would never lower myself to that level. But my husband doesn't mind! Now Virus!" Dan turned to see a male version of the queen attacking him. Dan was to late to do anything about it.

Dan woke up with a migraine an hour later. Then he realized what had happened. He looked at the watch he had chosen to ware in prep for this very moment. Dan used his locator spell to find Luna. He found she wasn't far from him. She was a couple of walls away. There just seemed to be something wrong. She wasn't hurt, but something wasn't right about her. Dan could sense it and it made him worry all the more. He would have just took the tunnels to her if he hadn't sensed what he had. Now he was going to blast his way to her in a hurry. Dan blasted his way through the two walls separating him and Luna. But when he blasted his way through the last wall he felt nothing but fear.

Dan had learned to sense most emotions, and all he felt now was fear. He knew he should have felt determination to get out and a few other things, but none of those feelings were there. When the dust cleared he saw Luna against the opposite wall cowering like a filly. She was looking at him like he was a monster. Dan couldn't stand to see Luna the way she looked. Then he could feel what was wrong, and that spell was strong. Dan could feel it was a memory and fear spell. It was meant to erase all of Luna's memories and make her fear everything she saw. Dan moved slowly closer to Luna with hope it hadn't fully worked. His hopes were crushed.

Luna screamed and shot a bolt of magic at him. Dan tie the floor to doge it. He knew he was now lucky she wasn't as good an aim as he was, and that he knew a way around this spell. He hoped they wouldn't use it but just in case he had to make himself know it. There were two ways around it. One make yourself so scary that you looked normal and then if he kissed her it would bring back the memories. Or treat her as a child and then get her to kiss him to break it. He had promised Luna that he would never take the monstrous form he did the night he lost it ever again so the first was out of the question. It would be the last thing he tried.

Dan crawled toward Luna and used his musical sounding voice to calm her. "It is ok my dear Luna. You have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you in any way ever. Just stay calm and let me come over to you. Then I can make sure you are not scared anymore." That was when Luna's own fears added to the mix and made it go downhill from there. Luna's fear of losing Dan or of being hurt by love that had been long gone were forced to the serfus. "NO! Stay away! You will hurt me I know it! Every pony I know has!" She let lose more bolts of magic at him. Dan ad to back away and doge the bolts so he wouldn't be fried by them. 'Ok. That won't work…so I have to do the other way to get around it. Forgive me Luna.'

Dan let his appearance change slowly into the monster he knew he could become. The fear inspiring monster of a pony that Dan had now changed into spoke to Luna with the same musical voice. The only thing that could make anypony think the real Dan was still in him. "Please Luna look at me. Listen to my words. I am the one you love and the only way to get your fears to disappear is to listen and take heart. Let me kiss the one I love, and it will all be better after that. I tell you the truth." Dan was starting to tear up both at the fear of losing Luna to this fear, and to losing her when she realized he broke his promise and turned into the monster that scared her.

Luna looked up and saw the normal Dan standing there looking sad with tears in his eyes. She didn't know who he was or why he was so sad, but if he spoke the truth he could help her. "What did you say you needed to do to help me?" Dan looked at her blank faced. "Just a small kiss is all that is needed. Then your fears will be rid of." Luna Nodded and cautiously walked toward Dan as he came closer to her. They met in the middle and their lips met. Luna thought it was only meant to last a second, but then her memories came back to her, her fears disappeared and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Until she opened her eyes when Dan broke the kiss unexpectedly.

Then Luna saw what she had kissed and backed away in fear. But..this monster she had kissed was crying. Then she recognized the monster and knew it was no monster at all. That was when Dan transformed back into his normal self, turned away and started walking away from her, still having tears run down his cheeks. He had never seen Luna fear him like that, to think he was a monster. It was one of the worst feelings he knew. It reminded him of the night he lost it because she said she hated him. Dan was lost in his sad thoughts when he froze at a surprise touch.

It was Luna. She had run up to him and put her wing around him, and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. Dan just looked down at her not knowing what to say or do for once. So Luna spoke to calm Dan. "I know why you broke your promise to me and turned into him. And I don't blame you for it or hold it against you. You did it only to save me from a horrid spell and so we can save our wedding. So thank you for breaking your promise." Luna was smiling up at Dan and Dan down at her when it hit Dan what she had said. "The wedding! We have to go stop them!" Luna snapped to reality as Dan said this and the two started to run to the closest exit of the caves.

There were a few new tricks that made them slow down a bit but nothing the two could not handle. Even with all the changelings attacking them and other spells that were put in the way Dan and Luna got to the castle long before the fake versions of them could say their I dos. Dan and Luna had made a longer wedding just for this reason. Dan and Luna decided to add insult to injury on their way in. the two walked in in the middle of the ceremony holding each other close and laughing. The couple walked all the way to the alter like this, only stopping short of the imposters.

Then Dan stopped laughing and looked around. "Oh hey everyone. Did we interrupt something?" then he turned to Luna and smiled. "And here I thought we were the ones that were getting married today." Then Dan got a serious and hard look and stared at the fake him and Luna. "Role call!" Celestia started off. "The sexy one." Then Discord. "The tactical one." Then came the real Luna. "The royal one." Last was the real Dan. "The chaotic one. So I guess all the real ones are here and that means that you can show the real you now Chrysalis. Nice try thought." Dan had a smirk on his face as the three alicorns took fighting stances with Discord cracking his knuckles.

Chrysalis and her husband Virus transformed into their normal forms. "Ok so I only have one question before we kill you." Dan interrupted her. "You want to know why we had the opposite as our code names." The queen growled but nodded. "And here I thought you were a great tattision like me, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well. I did that because it would have been easy to know each of ours if we were describing ourselves. But not so much if we used the others in the group. Then you would have to chose what member we chose and in what order. And it seemed to work. Now stop stalling. Virus is mine. Girls get the queen. Discord handle the wedding party if you don't mind. And yes I know you kidnapped all the guests and replaced them with changelings. I felt it when we entered."

Dan smiled wide and faced Virus who had been baring his teeth at him. "GO!" and that was when all hell broke out. Discord went to fighting the changing army in the room. The two princesses went after the queen. And Dan was attacked by Virus. Dan dogged the attacks easily and even wiped out a few of the smaller changelings in the process. Then Dan made a simple mistake and it was all Virus needed to land a strong magic filled punch to Dan's shoulder. It through Dan to the ground. Dan got up and was ready for another attack but instead Virus stood there laughing to himself.

"You got cocky and that will lead to your death." Dan smiled and flexed his shoulder. It had actually been cracked by the hit, but his body heals so fast that Dan barely felt anything now. This surprised Virus. "How? I felt your shoulder crack under my power!" Dan shook off the dirt and readied himself. "My power stays in my body and so I heal really fast and well. So you will have to do better than that. It was a good hit and thanks for teaching me not to get cocky. You may be slow, and your legs may have holes, but you are one strong son of a bitch. Not no more holding back. Let's end this."

Virus smiled evilly and nodded. Then the two went at it for the next five minutes full force. Everyone else in the room had to get out of the way so not to be hit by the two males attacks. By this time Discord had taken out the army, and the two princesses had subdued the queen. But Dan and Virus were still going strong, neither wanting to give up. That was when Chrysalis saw her chance to distract Dan and maybe take down Luna in the process. Chrysalis powered up a strong attack as the others watched the fight. Then she let it lose at Luna. It hit her in the side right behind the shoulder. It broke her shoulder, ribs and did damage to many of her organs. Luna screamed in pain.

Celestia turned and knocked the queen unconscious in one magical blast, almost killing her. To Dan the world had frozen. He saw Luna get hit and felt her pain. Dan had to help her! Then Dan felt a hit in his jaw, his jaw start to snap but his powers took over, his mind no longer in control, but his heart. The punch was stopped in its tracks with a horrified looking Virus behind it. Dan slowly turned to look at him. A look that struck fear in the heart of the changeling king. Without moving Dan sent out a wave of magic that was strong enough to through the king into the wall and knock him unconscious. Then Dan ran to Luna's side where her sister was trying to save her.

"It's not working! Something in this magic is fighting me and won't let me heal her!" Dan knew why. 'A monster did this, and a monster must fix it.' Dan walked over to Chrysalis. Dan put a hoof on her head and chanted a spell that the other two had never heard before. Soon after some of her power flowed into Dan and he started to take on the appearance of a changeling. Then Dan walked over to Luna. "Move. I will heal her now." Celestia moved over to Discord and he held her close. Dan put his hoof on Luna feeling her shake in pain as he did so. Then Dan muttered the same spell and the power from the queen flowed into Luna. Then Dan's magic flowed.

Dan started to change back to his normal state, but not until Luna had woken up and seen him. "What happened to you my love?" Dan just put a hoof to her mouth to silence her. "I just did what I had to, to keep you safe." Dan started to wobble and then fell over. Luna tried to get up but it hurt to much. She was still healing and was told to keep still by a weak Dan. "I will be fine Luna. I just used a lot of magic so I'm just a little weak for now. Once we both get some rest we will both be good as new. Hey Discord you mind getting us off the floor and onto our bed?" Discord smiled at his friend. "it would be my pleasure my friend." Discord teleported the couple to their room.

Luna still wanted to know how Dan had saved her so she asked. "Hey Dan, how did you manage to save me when my sister couldn't?" Dan couldn't help but smile. "and here I thought you had passed out. I should have known better. Basically I stole power from the one who hurt you to fix what she had done. Basically undoing what she did with her own power." Luna had gasped when Dan started. "How do you know how to steal others power? And why?" Dan sighed. "The archives as usual, and I knew it would be the only way to save you when it came to being hurt by changeling magic." Luna was surprised at this. "I had a dream the other night. The nigt you said you thought I had a nightmare and I told you it was nothing. I was given a glimpse of the future and that was it."

Luna was shocked at this. "That's why you seemed so worried about me lately." Dan sighed. "Yes, and I know I was given that vision so that I could be prepared to save you. Now I only fear what happens next. But I can't wait for the wedding to be set up again. So I can finally marry you with no worries." Luna was smiling. "I am glad you got that vision. And that you saved me so that we can still be wed. good night my love I will see you in the morning."


	8. Trapped With Changeling Power

Chapter 7: Trapped With Changeling Power

The next morning Dan woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He woke up before Luna as usual and decided to try and get up to get a drink. Dan was barely able to get up, but managed to and walked over to the vanity where there was a pitcher of water and glasses. Dan had been looking at the ground as he walked so he wouldn't fall. He used his magic to pour himself a glass of water. Then he lifted his head to get a drink, and without thinking looked into the mirror. Dan froze and the glass dropped out of the air. 'NO!'

The glass hit the floor and was smashed to pieces. This woke up Luna who was startled by the sound. When she looked over to where the sound had come from she gasped in shock. What she saw was a half changeling looking alicorn. She saw the reflection and saw this creature was terrified. "Who are you? And what are you?" Dan turned around to look at Luna. "Remember I told you I feared what was to come next last night? This is what I was afraid of." Luna gasped once again for she knew those eyes and that voice. "Dan? What happened?!" Dan lowered his head in shame. Then was cut off by a wave of intense pain surging through him.

Dan let out a scream and hit the floor. Green sparks started to fly in and out of Dan as he laid there shaking. "Get….Discord…Now!" Dan was breathing hard and trying to stay awake. Luna didn't hesitate in teleporting to her sisters room, luckily the newly weds hadn't started anything that morn yet. But the jumped as a frightened Luna Popped into their room yelling about Dan being in trouble. "Calm down dear sister and tell us what happened." Luna shook her head. "There is no time! I think Dan may die if Discord doesn't come with me now!" Discord and Celestia looked at each other in worry and nodded, then all three teleported into Luna's room.

What the three saw scared and shocked them. Dan had started to turn more into a changeling and the sparks were growing in strength. Dan was in to much pain to even scream, but managed to tell Discord what to do. "Maze….Siphon…Changeling…..Power….Now" Dan's breathing was becoming labored so Discord wasted no time in teleporting all four of them to the maze and telling it to siphon out and Changeling energy that was in it. Dan's pain started to ease just slightly. And the maze was getting stronger. The maze had to get rid of the energy in the way of making more plants form.

Soon the maze was overgrown and the sparks around Dan had mostly stopped. Dan was finally able to calm down and sit up. Then he decided he better explain what was going on. "I stole changeling magic to heal Luna and in doing so I opened my mind and body to this magic. And if you didn't know when a pony of any kind, especially an alicorn, it starts to change them into a changeling. So what is happening is my magic is fighting that magic and it is taking its tole on my body. If I stop fighting like I did when I slept, then the changeling magic starts to take over. Looks like I am going to have to stay here until all the changeling magic is out of my body. Which I hate to say means we have to postpone the wedding. I am sorry my love."

Luna was shocked about the whole situation. She couldn't believe that Dan would have put himself in that much danger just to save her. He would become a monster just to save her. It had been the second time in two days he had shown her that he would do anything just to keep her safe and happy, even if it meant he had to do things he hated or putting his life on the line. "Why did you do it?" Luna wasn't thinking when this question left her lips on their own. Dan simply smiled at her. "I am your angle with a shot gun. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. Even if it means I lose my shotgun or turn into a daemon. My love for you will never waver or fail."

Luna was in tears from how truthful and deep Dan's words had been for her. She ran to him and hugged him tight. Dan would have hugged her back if it wasn't for her being forced back by sparks of changeling magic. Luna backed away in pain. Dan lowed his head in sadness. "I am sorry my dear Luna, I did not know that would happen. It seems that this entire world want's us apart as much as possible." Luna nodded and lowered her head in the same sadness. "It would seem so my love." The two sat there looking at each other with a look of longing and sadness.

Discord and Celestia couldn't handle seeing them like this. Discord stepped up. "I will up the amount of energy taken to the max I can without hurting Dan. That way you two will be apart only for how long it will take to cure him. And no longer." Luna and Dan smiled at him. "Thank you my dear friend. And Celestia I guess you will have to take care of Luna until I am better. So have fun till then." Luna and Celestia blushed deeply at the memories of their bonding experience. Dan just laughed as Discord shook his head. Dan's laughter was cut short by a jolt of pain which made the others worry. "I am fine just need time to concentrate so I can purge my system. So you can all go back to your normal routine and I will let you know when I am better."

Luna told him she would be checking on him often while Celestia and Discord told him they would make sure he had a good amount of food and water delivered and not to worry about his royal duties until he was completely healed. Dan nodded in response. "For once I don't think I will risk pushing my limits. I am going to need all my strength to win this internal fight." The others made sure he was ok once more before leaving him to concentrate on staying a full pony. Little did he know that just like every other fight there were consequences and scars left behind.

It didn't take but a couple days for Dan to be back to normal with the help of the maze, though the maze was not really a maze anymore, it was more like an over grown forest. Discord said when the power weakened he would make it go back to normal. Dan flew out of the maze and was greeted by a welcoming party of his friends and of course Luna standing there looking happy in her radiant beauty. Dan landed and was imminently tackled to the ground by Luna. She was kissing him and holding him close before he knew it. It was a happy ending to a long and painful wait. "So can we please plan and have this wedding now?" Luna smiled wide and nodded with vigor.


	9. Finally the Wedding!

A|N: the song is mine and it is called "Let the fire burn"

it is a very ruff work. it is not done and i am still working on it. but hope you like it anyway.

and yes i had to make sure Dan out did Celestia and Discord. just for the fun of it.

Chapter 8: Finally the Wedding!

It was finally the day that the real and final shot of the wedding of Dan to Luna. Dan was now not as worried since he didn't have to worry about the changelings attacking. But he was still taking a big step in his life and toward his future. Dan was more nervous because he was excited and didn't want to mess anything up out of excitement. Dan was more than ready when it was time to walk down the aisle, stand next to his best friend and wait for his bride to arrive. And when she did Dan was floored once again by the beauty of the princess of the night. And this time she was in white.

Luna was a vision of pure beauty as she walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress, with the long trial following her. Dan had laughed at the sight of the excited Cutie Mark Crusaders throughing the flower baskets around and spreading the flowers on the floor, but now he was stunned by beauty. Luna walked down the aisle slowly and with a wide smile under her vial. When she reached the front Dan was smiling from ear to ear with happiness. The proceedings went by fast now that they didn't need the long one to stop a changeling take over. Then it came time to the vows and Dan went first.

"It has been a long winding road with many obstacles in the way to get to this happy point. But every second and every turn and every obstacle we went around were completely worth it just so I can see you standing here in front of me. Ready to love me, ready to live with me, ready to be with me and only me. It has made every little thing we have been through worth it. Now I'm going to stop talking so I can kiss you sooner and start our true life together." Luna was tearing up but smiling wide. Luna had thought of a long and pretty vow but it no longer mattered to her. She now realized she wasn't making a speech or trying to convince him to stay. She was just telling him of her love.

"You say everything we have been through was worth it, and I know its true to. We may have had ups and downs but each has gotten us this far. And it will only make everything from here on out easier because we will be doing it together. From ruling together to raising kids, we will do it together forever." Dan and Luna were smiling wide with happiness. Celestia took that as Luna's finish and continued. "So Dan do you take Luna to be your wife…" Dan nodded and gave a simple grin that made Luna know he was up to something. "I'd be stupid not to so I DO." Luna had to giggle as her sister rolled her eyes at his response. Then she turned to Luna.

"So Luna do you take Dan to be your husband…." Luna gave Dan the same grin he had given her and he knew she was going to annoy her sister even more. "Oh you know I DO." Dan had to hold back a laugh from coming out of him. Celestia just sighed and continued. "Then you might as well kiss the bride." Dan and Luna smiled wide as Celestia gave up on the being regal with them. Then Dan moved forward and Kissed Luna with passion, and Luna kissing him with just as much Passion. The two almost lost each other in the kiss until Celestia cleared her throat and the two came back to reality.

Then they ran down the aisle looking forward to their future together. Later at the reception Dan and Luna were given many things, most that they would never use, but they were polite about it. Then it came time to have their first dance as husband and bride. Dan smiled to Luna. "Are you ready to shock them all with what we have been practicing?" Luna nodded happily. The two got on their hind hooves and took a human Dancing pose. Everypony was quite at the sight, even Celestia was surprised at them dancing like this. But Dan and Luna wanted to outdo everypony, so Dan had taught Luna how to do the human Waltz.

The music stared and they began their dance. Every pony there was surprised at the elegance of their dance. Even the great Celestia who had dance the same way with Discord hadn't had that kind of grace. Dan and Luna were locked onto each others eyes as they danced, not knowing that everypony in the room was staring in a trance at the elegance of both their love and their dance. When the song and dance ended they went back on all fours and looked around to see every pair of eyes were on them. Luna was blushing as Dan was happy with his work. He had just managed to make his wife look amazing.

Dan smiled and walked over to where a very impressed Vynal scratch was at the turn tables next to the band. "Are you ready to do the next part?" The DJ pony nodded and smiled wide. "Yep lets kick it!" Dan smiled and shook his head at her and looked to a happy looking Octavia. She nodded and winked to Vynal. Then Dan took a microphone from the side of the table and walked over in front of Luna. "I wrote this song back in my world, and I am going to now sing it for you. I was waiting for the right person to sing this to, but I now see what I was really waiting for was the right pony. I hope you like it my love." Dan cleared his throat and nodded to the DJ. She started an upbeat track as the band started to play and Dan started to sing in his musical voice.

"Chorus:

let the fire burn

while i love your heart out.

let the fire burn

while i love you truly.

let the fire Rage

in our hearts forever.

Ill never let it go away.

now im never gonna let you go

never let you go away.

not while this feeling stays inside me

and burns as bright as the day.

we may be different on the outside

but inside we are all the same

this is what connects us

and gives us some one to blame.

the pain lets us know we're living

and gives us hope for the day

when we will get together

and feel the love once again.

Chorus:

let the fire burn

while i love your heart out.

let the fire burn

while i love you truly.

let the fire burn

in our hearts forever .

I'll never let it go away

Our love is as deep as the ocean

It's as rich as herbal tea.

It cant be stopped by a river

It can only be made stronger for thee.

Like a tree over time

Stronger and stronger

As tall as can be

Can weather all storms

In this forest for thee."

Dan was dancing in the pony way with Luna the entire time he sang to her. He couldn't help but smile and get lost in her eyes and his song. When he finished singing he stopped Dancing but not looking into Luna's eyes. The two lovers were lost in each others eyes until they realized that cheering and applause had broken out after Dan's song. Dan and Luna blushed slightly after noticing that every pair of eyes there were watching them. Dan bowed to Luna and took her to the side of the dance floor so they could talk and so others could take the floor to dance.

Luna was still blushing because she had never been so happy. Dan was smiling and blushing for the same reason. "I can't believe you wrote that. Or that you sang it to me like that." Dan smiled. "I wanted to make sure you or anypony for that matter would never forget this night. And outdoing Discord was just a fun plus." The two laughed for a short time before the one being laughed at and his wife came up to them. "What are you two laughing at?" Dan turned to Discord smiling and trying not to laugh more. Celestia walked up and hugged her sister.

"Congrats on finally getting married after all of the things going on lately." Then she turned with an acusing look to Dan. "You really have out done anything I have ever seen that's for sure. You just had to out do even us didn't you?" Dan blushed and gave her a sheepish smile. "I didn't have to, but it wouldn't be me or what I wanted to do for Luna if I hadn't." Discord laughed. "You can't be mad at him for going all out, it is just who he is. Besides you wanted ours to be simple not overdone. So you can't blame him when you stopped me from having fun." Luna giggled as her sister puffed up in annoyance.

The group kept talking for a little while before the two couples went back on the dance floor. When Dan and Luna got to the floor the crowd grew quite and watch the newly weds. Dan then knew he started something with the way he had danced with Luna. "I think they want to see our dance again. So shall we give them an oncour?" Luna blushed but nodded. So the couple took their human dance pose once again and danced like they were the only ones in the word. When they finished again Dan decided to have some fun. He nodded to the DJ and she smiled knowing what he was up to. Then he turned to Luna with a devious grin. She looked nervous but flowed along.

"Watch my feet and follow along. I am going to tech you another dance right here and show off how good of dancers we can really be. Ready to have some fun?" Luna nodded happily. "Ready my love." Dan smiled and used magic to help her keep up. The two then proceeded to do a sexy tango with twirls and fancy hoof work. When the song came to an end Dan surprised Luna by dipping her and kissing her. She had been thrown off by the sudden action but happy by the results. The crown had erupted with cheers and applause. And even the co-rulers had their jaws on the ground as Dan and Luna left the dance floor once again. Dan was being asked left and right to teach others how to dance like that but Dan refused each of them because they were not Luna.

Dan and Luna went to the back of the party to get some food and were met with the sight of Spike and Rarity trying to dance Like Dan and Luna had. Dan found this amusing and looked to Luna as she nodded for him to go help them. Dan walked over to them and cleared his throat. "Slow down your moves so you can truly understand them. The go in sets of four. Once you break it up and slow it down it will be easier for you to speed it up and make it more fluid. I will see if Luna is up for teaching you two later, oh and help me with those spells for you two to stay together. So we will see you two around." With that Dan shared smiles with the now blushing couple and walked to go meet up with his new wife once again.

Dan rejoined Luna for food and drinks for the rest of the night until it was time for the party to end and everyone to go to bed. Dan and Luna said good bye to the guests and then headed to their room. But they hadn't planned to go to bed like the others. They had plans for fun in bed before they went to bed. It was going to be a fun and tiring night before they actually got any sleep.


	10. Truth and True Love

A/N: Sorry about the missing week. i thought i posted and figured out i didn't. so im doing two Chaps tonight! so enjoy!

Chapter 9: Truth and True Love

It was the next day when Discord told Dan and the girls that he needed to talk to Dan alone for a bit. The girls just figured that they were going to plan the honey moons, but Dan knew something was up. He had seen that look on Discord few times but knew it well. When the two were in the maze Discord raised a sound barrier, which told Dan something had to be up. "Ok what is up Discord? You have something important on your mind and it must be big if you took us away from our wives. So what is up?" Discord sighed and pointed to Dan. Dan was surprised and his head shot back with a hoof pointed back to himself.

Discord nodded before speaking. "Yes you may have a big problem my friend. I can sense that the changeling magic has not all left you, and it gets worse I am afraid." Dan raised a hoof to stop Discord. "I am now part changeling. And I knew I would be." Discord's jaw hit the ground. "Wait! You know!?" Dan frowned but nodded. "Ya it is a side effect of stealing another creatures power. What caught me off guard was the having to fight to stay an alicorn." Discord looked at Dan like he had two heads. So Dan wanted to calm him. "It is under control. It is actually part of my DNA now so it can not try and take over again."

Discord shook his head to get back to reality. "So you knew this would happen, you know it happened, and you are in control now? What about the new powers that come with the new DNA?" Dan paused for a second. "Wait a second. New powers? No I didn't know new powers were involved to be honest." Discord sighed. "Well now that you have the DNA and magic of a changeling you now have the powers to transform into anything you want to now. Let alone the abilities to change others into changelings, and use your saliva to heal others, and to release chemicals that make you unresistable to anyone else!" It was Dan's turn to drop his jaw to the ground.

"Whoa! Wait what? Are you sure? If so that could be so much fun!" Discord face palmed at Dan's enthusiasm. "Of course you would like those powers but you must be careful with the being able to change others to changelings part, or we could have a real problem." Dan agreed with that. "So how do I do that so I know how not to?" Discord informed Dan that the only way to change others was to bite them and inject changeling blood into them. He also told Dan how to use the chemicals so that he knew how not to, didn't need Dan being chased by other females when he was married. "Ok got those two things down. So how do I transform?"

Discord told Dan all he had to do was think of the thing he wanted to be and let his magic flow into his body and change it. there was only one catch, that Dan couldn't be anything that wasn't alive. So no inadiment objects. "Ok so that's no big deal really. So is that all I need to know?" Discord was still annoyed how easy Dan was taking this new part of him. "Yep good to go." Dan smiled and nodded. "Good let's go back to the girls so we can talk your wife into going on your honeymoon with you." The two laughed as they went back to their loved ones.

It took a while for Dan, Luna, and Discord to convince Celestia to go on her own honeymoon, but it did happen. The trio finally talked her into going and that Dan and Luna could handle ruling the place until she returned. She finally listened and left for a two week vaca with Discord. Dan smiled and waved as they left. Then he turned to Luna and sighed. "Boy a thousand years of work has made her a workaholic hasn't it?" Luna giggled and nodded. "Ya I thought she would never leave!" the two went back to work ruling for the next few hours before it was time to quite. And to Dan that meant time to ask Luna about their own honeymoon.

Dan walked up to his love and kissed her neck sending chills to spread from the attention. "Not now my love. Not while we are still outside our room." Dan smiled knowing that he could make Luna feel good that easily. "Ok my dear but I must ask when we can speak of our honeymoon plans. I have an idea but I wanted to know what you thought about it." Luna was now curious. "And what would those be?" Dan smiled a devious smile. "Not now my love. Not while we are still outside our room." Dan laughed at Luna's look at him. Then he started to run to their room with a giggling Luna trying to catch him. Dan got there first and was tempted to lock Luna out but decided better against it.

Luna ran in the door and tackled Dan onto the bed. She tried to pin him but with little luck. He was larger and stronger so she had little chance. Dan flipped them both over so he was on top of her and pinned her kissing her passionately. "Nice try my love but not going to happen." Luna just smiled back up at Dan lovingly. Then Dan remembered to close the door behind him and put up the sound barrier. "Now shall we talk about our plans?" Luna nodded and got up as Dan let her up. The two lay next to each other cuddling on the bed. "Can I mention an idea before you say yours?" Dan was surprised but agreed with her.

"I kinda wanted to go somewhere exotic. But I don't know if we can or will be allowed to." Dan smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I am sure anywhere you want to go we can." Luna perked up. "But are you sure you would want to go back?" Dan looked at her with a mix of confusion and surprise. "Back where?" Luna giggled. "I was thinking of going to your home world for our honeymoon. If that is ok with you?" Dan froze out of shock. 'She just asked me, what I was going to ask her!' Dan smiled and kissed Luna. "With you I will go anywhere. But I must correct you. That place is only my birth world. This world is my home and place I will stay forever. Besides that was what I was going to ask if you wanted to do anyway. Great minds think alike."

Luna had perked up at everything Dan was saying. It made her very happy to know Dan cared for not just her but her world to. She kissed Dan with pure happiness. "Great! But how will we get there? And can we be in these forms? Or must we look like humans?" Dan frowned. "Discord got me here I am sure he can send us there. But we will need to look like humans. Real alicorns don't exist in my world. Let alone talking ones with cutie marks. But I think I know how to make us both look like humans." Luna turned her head in confusion. "Why do you know that? And how would we do this?"

Dan blushed for one of the first times since being with Luna. "Oh you know I don't just plan half way. I had to know for if you said yes to going with me." Luna gave him a suspicious look and started to get close to Dan. Dan knew what she was doing and he loved and hated it right now. Then she spoke in a sultry voice that Dan couldn't resist. "Do you want to tell me the truth or do I have to work it out of you?" Dan was temped to make her try for the info but he wanted to keep talking for once and knew where those actions would lead if they started. "Fine yes I thought about sex with you in human form." Luna smiled wide while giggling and blushing.

"Now the truth come out, and if your good I might just help that dream come true." Luna started to giggle more when she saw Dan to get lost in thought. "Ok so how do we change into humans then?" Dan snapped out of his mind and grinned. "For me that is easy. All I have to do is remove this necklace and I transform automatically. You are the hard one. I will have to work on this thing so it works both ways. Then all we would need to do is put it on you and there we go both humans!" Luna was surprised that it was that easy, but it did make sense. "Ok so tomorrow you can work on the necklace and we can try being human by tomorrow night then." Dan shook his head.

"Can't tomorrow because we have to help Spike and Rarity. I need your help to make sure they can stay together forever. But I can't do it alone. So will you help me if they pass the tests of love I am going to have to put them through?" Luna smiled and nodded. "I will be glad to help them and you how ever I can. But what are the tests? And why do you have to put them through them?" Dan sighed. "Because I have to make sure their love will make it before we can perform the spells that will last forever." Luna now understood how serious Dan was about these spells and why they were such a big deal. "I understand and will help you however I can."

Dan kissed Luna and smiled as he parted from the kiss. "Thank you. And now I must tell you something you may not like. And it is about me this time." Luna started to look worried as Dan frowned. "What is it my love? Is everything ok?" Dan put a hoof to her mouth to cut her off. "Yes everything is fine. I still love you and always will, I just happen to have some new DNA in my body." Luna gave him a confused look. "Do you remember when I stole power from the changeling queen to save you?" Luna nodded. "You know how I had to fight that power from taking over?" Again Luna nodded. "Well not all that power left my body and what was left changed my DNA so that I am a small part changeling now."

If it were possible Luna's jaw would have hit the floor. She was frozen at this startling news for almost a minute. But who could blame her? She just found out the one she loved and was married to now had a part of her enemy in him. And the worst part was that it was because of her! Luna was having a hard time processing all of this new information. "How? Why? Did you know this would happen?" Dan lowered his head in shame and sadness. "Yes I had an idea that it might happen. But I knew it wouldn't change who I was or what I was for that matter. I found out that all it really did was put me through pain and give me a few new powers to look out for and forward to."

Luna was still having trouble excepting this but decided to know as much as she could before she freaked out. "What would those be?" Dan gave her a sheepish smile. "The two big ones are the don't turn other ponies into changelings which I can only do if I take on the form of one and use my fangs to inject my blood into them. Not going into that form and not biting anypony so should be good there. And the other could be kind of fun, and that is shape shifting." Luna was slightly scared at the fact that Dan could change others into changelings, but agreed with the shape shifting part. "Ok so let me get this straight. You are now part changeling and have even more powers, and I am just finding out about it now?" Luna hadn't meant for her tone to be accusing but it was hard for it not to be.

Dan had flinched but nodded. Then he knew he better tell her the truth. "I was scared that you would hate me or be appalled by me if you knew. And if either of those happened you might not want to marry me. And yes I know that just makes it sound worse because of the whole you would rather trap me with a monster then let me decide thing. And that is basically true. I was too scared even though I knew it wouldn't change me. And for that I am sorry I hid this from you." Luna was annoyed that Dan had hid this from her, but he was right. It didn't change him or how he felt or acted. He was just a little different. But then again he was a once human alicorn to begin with. What was one more random thing different about him to her?

"I am annoyed that you hid this from me, but I can see why. And before this I just might have been worried about it. but I know you love me and I love you no matter what parts you are made of. Just do me one favor and don't hide things like this from me again ok?" Dan smiled and nodded before kissing Luna with vigor and passion. Luna enjoyed every second until Dan broke the kiss and started the conversation on how to help Spike and Rarity once again. Then the two went to sleep in each other's arms once again.


	11. True Love Tests

A/N: Ok so school started and I now have writes block thanks to having to read a lot of boring things and reading them fast. So my writing is more speratic and so now so will my posting. If I can find the time and energy to write I will and post when I can. Just not every week like I had hoped to sorry every one but I am not giving up on this story so no worries there! Hope you enjoy what happens to Spike and Rarity!

Chapter 10: True Love Tests

Dan got up the next day with Luna in his arms once again. He was still loving that fact and knew no matter how many times he did he would still feel lucky and as happy as could be. He wanted to stay there watching Luna sleep and to get lost in his thoughts, but he knew he couldn't because he needed to help Spike and Rarity today. So Dan kissed Luna on her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Good morning my love. Are you ready to help our friends today?" Luna opened her eyes nodding and yawned. "Yes my love I am. I don't think we should be the only ones allowed to be happy together." Dan smiled and kissed her lovingly.

Then the two got up, cleaned up, and went to eat breakfast. They talked about what was going to happen today. Dan knew what was going to happen and had a plan so he filled Luna in on what was to happen. After that he wanted to make sure she understood what was going to happen. "So you understand that we must not interfere with their true feelings and that most of what is said is just instructions and simple questions?" Luna nodded. "Are we sure we should be doing this? Would my sister approve?" Dan smiled and shrugged. "I really don't know what she would think. But as we are now co-rulers we can make our own decisions. And I have seen in them the same kind of love that we have."

Luna looked surprised at this new information. "What do you mean?" Dan gave her a nervous smile. "I know a few love spells that allow you to see love and judge its strength. And no I never used it on you and i. one I only recently learned it, and two I will never need to because I can feel that for myself." Luna rolled her eyes at his answer but smiled and kissed him anyway. "If you are that sure about this, then who am I to say that they can't try." Dan kissed Luna and smiled happily. "Thank you for letting me try, but it is still truly up to them and their love weather or not this works. Oh it is about time for them to arrive so let's go meet them at the gates." Luna nodded and they headed off.

The couple got to the gates before Spike and Rarity showed up. They talked the ten minutes for them to show up and smiled wide when they saw Rarity riding on Spike's back as he flew to the castle. Spike landed carefully so he would drop Rarity and looked to Dan. "Sorry we are late, the train took longer then normal today of all days." Dan smiled and raised a hoof to quiet him. "It is no big deal my friend. And I see that Rarity is used to a new perch?" Dan laughed as Rarity blushed and got off of Spike's back. "Um yes it was faster and less sweaty then running here darling. Princess Luna it is always a pleasure." Luna smiled and greeted them both.

Dan motioned for the two to follow him and Luna. "Time to get started. For this spell to work you must be tested and truly be sure of your love. This spell is permanent and cannot be undone. So if either of you are unsure in any way the spell will not work. And if it does you will be stuck in your new form anyway." Spike and rarity stopped in their tracks. "Wait new form? What are you trying to turn me or my love into? Why change us at all?" Da n stopped and turned to face them. "The spell will turn you both into Dracillas. It will also make your ages the same. So rarity will get younger and Spike older. Then you will have the life span of a dragon to spend together."

"You will have to follow the rules of both pony and dragon kind. This will be no news for spike but it will be for you Rarity. And this means that when you are turned into Dracillas you will take on looks of both unicorn and dragon. There will be less transforming that spike has to do to be in a Dracilla form, and only slightly more for Rarity. That is why I must test you both and make full sure that you know what you are doing and what it will cost you. If either of you have any doubt in your love the spell will not work. I am only telling you this because I believe that you deserve to know. This will not affect your love in any way. The tests are meant to make your connection and love stronger not to make them waver. After these simple tasks are done then it will be up to you to choose if I do the spell now, wiat to do it, or never do it. so let us get to the first part. It is right up here."

The group had started walking again shortly after Dan started talking. They were coming up to a cave that Luna recognized well and now knew how the so called tests were to make their love stronger. Luna smiled as Dan stopped and waved a nervous looking Spike and Rarity into the cave. Dan Smiled and gave Luna a kiss as they followed. Spike and Rarity were met with the sight of a lake in the middle of the cave with a waterfall in the middle of the lake. Dan and Luna knew this as the lake of true love. The lake where Dan first knew he and Luna were right for each other. The lake that, though Dan didn't know it, made Luna fall in love with Dan on their first real date. And now it would be the place that cemented Spike's and Rarity's love.

Spike and Rarity walked to the edge of the lake and looked in. they saw their reflections in the clear calm water and smiled seeing the beauty of each other in the water. They didn't know what it was but this water seemed to make the one they loved glow like they never knew they could. Dan just smiled as he saw the two look at each other with love and then share a kiss. Then they looked to Dan and asked what it was they were supposed to do. Dan smiled at them. "Hold onto each other and walk forward looking at each other. Just think of how much you love each other." Spike raised an eyebrow but went close to Rarity. He placed his wing over her back pulling her close and the two wrapped their tails together. Then they stepped forward eyes locked on the other.

Dan and Luna watched as the two walked on the water with ease. Then they stopped infront of the water fall and looked at it. before Dan could even instruct them to go through it Spike spoke. "Ready to get wet?" Rarity giggled and nodded as they started to walk through the waterfall. Dan put up his wing to block his and Luna's eyes as the room lit up in the bright light that he was expecting. Dan just smiled and kissed Luna as the memories of him and Luna going through that waterfall many times.

Rarity and Spike were now in the love world as it was called. They could only see the one they loved and a pure and beautiful white light. Spike was blown away by the sight. He knew Rarity was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, but this was so much more. It was enough to bring a tear of joy to his eye. Rarity was in the same mood. She knew she loved Spike and though he was good looking, but this inner beauty she now saw made her know for sure that she loved him with no end. She knew they would pass these test and she would happily become a Dracilla with Spike. Then the light faded and they were back in the cave and on the shore of the lake.

The couple looked around in confusion. They didn't know why the wonderful light had disappeared or how they came to be on the shore. They turned to see Dan lowering his wing and smile at them. Rarity spoke first as the couple walked around the lake and back to Dan and Luna. "What was that beautiful place? And why did it disappear?" Spike sill had his wing around her and pulled her closer as Dan spoke to them. "That was you second test and you passed with flying colors. That lake has a powerful love spell on it. you could walk on the water because you two are truly good for each other and meant to be. You entered the love world, that place with only you and white light, because you truly love the one you are with. It is meant to show the inner beauty and soul of the one you love."

The couple listening gasped and looked at each other in shock. They now knew how true and strong their love was. Dan smiled at them as they finally kissed their love and turned to Dan. It was spike to talk this time. "How was that our second test? What was the first then? And of course what's next?" Dan put up a hoof to slow him down and calm his enthusiasm. "the first test was what got you two to tell the other your feelings. Though it wasn't a test at that point. But it works for the purposes of the spell. And next should be here in a few minutes. So lets go meet them at the front gates." Dan then put his wing around Luna and led the group to the front gate


	12. The Final Test and Decision

A/N: this is just one name i found for this form of creature. if you find the proper name or look i will try and revise this. i heard it once and that gave me the idea, but then i lost where i heard it and what it was exactly. so if you know it pm me and il revise. untill then enjoy!

Chapter 11:The Final Test and Decision

Dan walked up to a guard and asked him a question the others couldn't hear. Then came walking back to them. "Ok it is set and in the garden. Let us go see what happens." The other agreed and followed Dan into the garden. Spike and Rarity looked around confused as they saw nothing was there. "Yo Dan what is this test and where did you say it was?" Dan stopped in the middle of the garden and turned to them. "It will be held here and it is simple. First will be Rarity to step up and take it, then you Spike. And if you both pass this then you will be free to make you choice about the spell." Then Dan turned to one side and spoke up. "Those that are here for Rarity Please come here."

Rarity turned to see her mother, father, and sister walk around the corner. Rarity was taken back by the sight. She had told her parents that she wanted to be with Spike and would do anything to make that happen so she wondered what was up with them being there. "What are you all doing here darlings?" Her family smiled and her and Sweety Bell went and hugged her big sister. "We are here to help you with something, but I don't know what." Rarity turned to Dan with a confused look. "What can they help me with when it comes to my love?" Dan smiled. "They can give you their blessing."

"This is your test. You must explain what is going on and what will happen if I perform this spell. I told you now you must tell them, and get them to give you their blessing for without it, the spell will be weaker and can be broken. Just like any love can have a wedge formed by family, so can this spell." Dan could see Rarity was now nervous and he also saw Spike looked nervous and sad. Dan knew the reason but couldn't help Spike just yet. He had to let Rarity pass or fail on her own without any interfearence, and that meant letting his friend hurt for a short time. Dan looked to Rarity. "Now you must do this on your own just like Spike will have to do this on his own. So begin whenever you feel ready."

Rarity looked down at her sister when she spoke. "What's going on big sis? Is everything ok? You aren't leaving are you?" Rarity hugged her sister tightly. "No, I will never leave you. What's going on is that I love spike and will do anything to stay with him. Even becoming a Dracilla to do so." Her parents gasped as her sister looked confused. "What is a Dracilla? And why would you need to be one to be with Spike?" Rarity slowly explained what a Dracilla was and how the differences of dragons and ponies made it so that she would have to change so she could be with Spike longer. Her parents were listening as Rarity explained to her sister all the details of what was going to happen.

Sweety looked up at her sister excited at this new information. "Wow sis that sounds cool and so romantic! But will it hurt?" Rarity froze having not thought of that yet. Then a simple answer came into head. "I am sure it will hurt a lot less then living without Spike, or him having to live so longer without me." Her parents were touched by her words and knew that they couldn't try to keep the love their daughter had from her. So her dad spoke. "Don't get me wrong on this, we don't like the idea of our daughter being anything but a pony, but we cannot stop love and wouldn't want to if we could."

Rarity looked surprised as her father kept going. "So as long as it will make you happy, we will give you both our blessing. And we will be there for you no matter what happens." Rarity's eyes were full of tears now and were about to shed after her sister spoke once again. "Ya sis you deserve to be happy with the one special some pony, or rather special some dragon that makes you happy. Even if you look different it doesn't make you any less of a sister. You just may look cooler." Rarity was laughing and crying as she hugged her sister then dragged her whole family into a group hug. When the hug was done Rarity turned to look at Spike and saw how sad he was. Then it hit her. 'He had no real family.'

Dan walked in front of Rarity before she could run to him and shook his head. Then Dan turned and walked to spike. "I see you think that you are alone and have no family. And that is where you are wrong." Dan turned to the other side of the area and spoke up. "Those here for Spike please come here." Spike perked up and looked around Dan to see if there really was anypony there for him. And he saw Twilight come walking around the corner with Owlicus on her back. His eyes lit up then sank as if he thought that she was not his family. Dan noticed and decided that these thoughts needed to be nipped in that ass and soon.

"Why do you look like you are let down? Before you answer me that, let me ask you one very important question." Spike looked up at Dan and nodded waiting for some stupid question he already knew the answer to. "What is a family? And I mean what makes up a family? Is it only a mother father and their kids? Or is it made up of those who care for you and raise you as their own? Do they all have to look the same? Or can they all be different?" Spike's face was one of confusion. Then something inside Spike clicked to what Dan was actually asking. Spike smiled wide.

"Family is made of love. Those that love you and that you love are the ones that are your family. And I may not know who my dragon parents are, but I know who my real mother and brother are." Spike ran to a crying Twilight and hugged her. After a short hug Dan spoke again. "Spike you now know what your test is and what you must do. Begin when you are ready." Spike turned and smiled at Dan nodding. Then spent the next few minutes telling Twi what he wanted to happen and what would go on. Twi was more interested in how I was going to do this then if he was sure. She had learned long ago that his love for Rarity had no end and that they would be happy together. She thought they were great for each other and had no reason to try and stop their love.

After Spike finished he looked to Twi and asked her what he need to. "So Twilight do I have you blessing to become a Dracilla and be with Rarity for as long as we can?" Twilight smiled at him and nodded then spoke. "On one condition. I don't walk in on you two making out again and you can still be my assistant when I need you." Spike beamed at her and took her into a big hug. "Any time you need me just let me know! And that was two." The owl on Twi's back flew over and landed on Spike's back and gave it a pat, his way of saying go for it. Then went back to Twi. Dan smiled. "Great! Not that all tests are passed and requirements for the spell filled, now come the part of you choosing if you want this done now, later, or never. This will change your lives as you know it. so make sure you are both sure."

Spike looked at rarity. "Are you sure you want to change just to be with me? It might change how you do business. And it might hurt, so I want to make sure you are sure you want to be changed at all." Rarity looked Spike in the eyes and put a hoof to his cheek. "I already told you I wanted this. And that I would do anything for us to be together. So are you sure you will still love me if I change?" Spike smiled and leaned into her hoof. "You know nothing will ever change how I feel about you. So are you ready?" She nodded as they turned to Dan. "Let's do this."

Dan smiled and nodded to them. Then asked everyone but Luna to go to the throne room and wait for them. "This is complicated and we need to concentrate at our fullest which meant we can't have you talking or worrying about them. They will be fine and will meet you in the throne room soon." The others agreed and left. Dan looked to Luna who was wondering how she was going to perform a spell she didn't know. Dan smiled and touched his horn to hers. There was a spark and the knowledge appeared in her head. "What did you do? How did you do that?" Dan smiled triumphantly. "I shared information through magical contact. Just another trick I learned in the archives. Il teach it to you later."

Luna nodded. "so how and when shall we begin?" Dan turned to Spike and Rarity. "We will begin when they are ready. I will work on Rarity since that will be harder to do, and you will work on Spike. And the only reason that is, is because I know the spell better and exactly how it works. So since she will do more transforming it would be better for me to do it. no offence honey." Luna smiled. "None taken it makes sense." Dan turned to ask the couple if they were ready. Spike looked to Rarity and they both nodded. "We are ready. But will it hurt her?" Dan frowned. "I am not going to lie to either of you. It will hurt quite a bit. But it only has to be done once, and I will absorb as much of the pain as I can."

All three looked at Dan surprised and Rarity had to ask what was on her mind. "Why would you do that for me?" Dan smiled again. "First off you are my friend and I do whatever I can for my friends. And second I know what it is like to transform, so it will not affect me all that much." Spike was floored by how much Dan was willing to do just so he could be happy. "Thank you my friend. I owe you my life for this." Dan shook his head. "NO. you don't owe me anything at all. And if you want to make it up to me. Then just be happy together and never let anyone make you not want to be together or regret your decision to be together. If you do that then all I have done for you will be worthwhile."

All three that heard what Dan said were in aw of the passion that he spoke with. The two nodded and told him they would make sure nothing got in the way of their love. Dan smiled and nodded. "Good, now you should lay down so you don't fall over during this. All you have to do is think about how much you love each other and the spell will do the rest." They did as they were told and both Dan and Luna pointed their horns at the couple and began the spell. Dan and Luna concentrated with their eyes closed. They were going to make sure this spell worked. Dan was because he had to make sure he kept his promise to make his friends happy. Luna because she knew Dan needed this to work or he would beat himself up over it.

Spike started to transform first and fastest. His claws retreated some and the palms turned into hooves. His snout retreated some and looked more like a ponies. Then he started to sprout a green mane on the back of his scaly neck. His tail started to sprout the same green hair on it. now his tail looked like a dragon tail wrapped in a pony tail. Last to form was a green scaly horn coming from the middle of his forehead. This caused him to grunt in pain but he kept himself strong for his love. Soon he was fully transformed and lay there for a moment to recover. It was to bad pain wise but it was uncomfortable and wore him out.

Shortly after Spike had started to transform Rarity showed signs of changing. Clawed fingers sprouted from her hooves. Her snout grew and her teeth became sharp like a dragons. A dragon tail started to form under her pony one. It was white like her body. Then came the second big change. She started to sprout and form dragon wings. When they were fully formed they were white with streaks of purple like her mane. Her skin turned scaly but left the fur on top of it. they were both now full Dracillas. Then Dan fell to his knees after the transformation was complete. He was still absorbing all of Rarity's pain. Luna looked to Dan worried. Spike opened his eyes when he heard Dan hit the ground.

Spike was sore all over because of his transformation and he knew it wasn't as bad as Rarity's so he could only guess the pain Dan was in. then Spike looked over to see the transformed Rarity and was blown away by her new beauty. He thought she was beautiful before but now she was an angle. The mix of purple and white, pony and dragon was just to much for him to take. He was swooning over her with a dopy grin when she opened her eyes to look at Dan. "Are you ok darling?" Dan just nodded in return. Luna didn't know what to do. She figured touching him would just hurt him more so she just stood over him until he recovered.

Rarity decided that Dan was ok enough for her to look at her Spike in his new form. She noticed his dopy grin first, then his new face, his new mane, and new hair on his tail. She was blushing from the sight of the new, and if you asked her, very hot looking Spike. Then Spike shook his head as he noticed Rarity looking at him and blushing. He smiled and her and got her attention. "I am glad you like the new look. Because you look amazing in your new form! Even more beautiful and sexy then before, and I didn't think that was possible!" Rarity giggled at him then they both looked to Dan and he let out a grunt of pain. "Hey Dan are you sure you are ok?"

Dan again only nodded as a response. After another fifteen minutes Dan had recovered enough to open his eyes and stand up. Dan wasn't very sturdy so Luna helped him stay standing. Then he spoke. "Rarity I would advise you to stay close to me for a little longer, otherwise the pain I am absorbing will hit you. And it will continue for a short time longer until your body is used to the form. Now if Luna would be so kind as to Get you two some mirrors you will be able to see what you look like now." Luna nodded and teleported two large mirrors in front of the newly transformed couple. There were two gasps from the ones looking at the mirrors. Dan just smiled best he could as Luna smiled seeing their reactions. "Man I look good like this!" Spike said seeing his reflection.

Rarity on the other hand had mixed reactions. "Well at least I still have my pretty mane, but I will have to learn to deal with the wings and new tail." She said this as she flexed her new wings and looked at her new tail. Dan flinched as she moved her wings. Rarity and Spike hadn't seen it but Luna felt it. so Luna spoke up. "I don't mean to sound rude Rarity but could you take it easy on the movements, especially of the new areas? It seems Dan feels more pain when you move places like your wings." Rarity's eyes widened and she closed her wings slowly and carefully. "I'm really sorry dear I didn't know. I will be more careful until Dan stops taking pain for me." Luna thanked her as Dan started to Stand up fully again.

After a few minutes Dan was able to stop absorbing pain from Rarity as her body adjusted. Then the four walked to the throne room to see anxious and excited looking ponies waiting for them. The reaction was again mixed. With Rarity's parents nervous about the new look, Sweety thinking it was really cool and she needed to show the other CMCs, and Twilight thinking it was interesting and wanting to know more about the spell and the properties of this new form. Dan decided to explain more. "You can both use magic like unicorns and breath fire and fly like a dragon. You must both follow the rules of both Dragons' and ponies alike. And I am sure spike can fill you in on that part. Besides that you will live longer and be stronger than you were before."

The group thanked Dan again before they left to go home. Dan had told Twi that he would explain more later but needed to rest after the spell. After everpony left Dan went to lay down in his and Luna's room. Luna followed to make sure he was ok and made it there without getting hurt. "You deserve a rest after that spell and taking that pain for her. But I know there is some things you aren't telling me." Dan smiled weakly. "I can't hide anything from you can I? Oh well. First off if that I knew she could never handle that amount of pain and stay conscious. She most likely would have went into a coma. The reason I didn't was because I went through a transformation that was much worse and passed out from pain, and with my body being magically powered it kept me awake. The other more important thing is that I was kind of lying when I told you all that the spell was permanent. They won't randomly change back, but the spell can be undone if it is truly necessary."

Luna looked at him shocked. "Then why would you tell them it couldn't?" Dan had a small frown. "If you give love the chance to fail and somepony an easy way out, love can fail and they might take it. so if they think they are stuck like that then it is more likely that they will work together and work out any problems they come across." Luna was going to give him a rebuttal, but knew he was right. It wasn't like they needed to know anyway, there was no reason for it besides to install doubt. Then she smiled. "You know when it comes to love you are the wisest pony I know. You think out every part of it like it were a science." Dan smiled. "It is a science of the heart that all you have to do to be wise is to follow your own heart."


End file.
